mystoriesmywritingfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lovely Life
The cold abyss ia a dreadful place to be on your most special night of your life. Especially if you're alone. I thought i wasn't going to be seen ever again. I thought my boyfriend was gonna move on a date the on that put me here. I was left here to die. Someone was over me. Before I figured out who it was, I closed my eyes. Before I go any further, I will tell you everything from the beginning. It was a typical day here in Milaria. Sun shinning, birds singing, animals playing, and the ocean was blue. I was sleeping. Dreaming of me and my boyfriend, Tyler. Tyler is a vampire. A really, really hot (capitol H.O.T.) vampire. I was woken up by my stupid father, Zeus. I'm sorry. I forgot to mention my name. My name is Bloom. I am the daughter of Zeus and Hera. I am their only child. I have back length fire-red hair, with black highlights. I have ocean blue eyes. I am 5'7. I am 15 years old. I a tan skin color. My favorite colors are black, red, blue, and gold. My favorite outfit is a red shirt, black and gold jacket, my blue super skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes. My favorite animals are dolphins. Anyways, before i was woken up by my father (I think), I was dreaming of Tyler and I sitting on a blanket at the beach. Before anything else happend, lightning struck. I woke up gasping for air. I jumped out of bed and ran tomy window. Lightning didn't really strike. I must've been imagining it. I walked to my bathroom to brush my hair. When I put my brush down, I had a feeling like someone was watching me. I looked in the mirror. I could've sworn I saw someone or something there. There was nothing there. "H-Hello?" I was trembling. "Is someone there?" "Only the most important man in your life," Tyler snuck up behind me. I gasped as I turned around. "Oh my god! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I hitted his chest. "Aw. I'm sorry," He putted his arms around my waist. Tyler likes to scare me. He's 6'8. He wears a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes (no! He isn't emo!). He has black hair and brown eyes. I love his smile! Whenever I get mad, his smile always calms me down. He knows that. Tyler is an only child, like me. He doesn't have an annoying twin brother or sister. If he did, I would kill myself. Tyler is sweet, kind, gentle, quite (most of the time), and only smiles once a day. If he had any siblings, they wouldn't be anything alike. "You are funny, but you still almost gave me a heart attack," I looked up at him. Tyler pressed his lips against mine. I led him back to my bedroom. We wrere laying in my bed. We were facing each other. Tyler slowly moved his hand through my hair and down my face. When his hand got to my cheek, my eyes were closed. "Sleep tight my love," He kissed my forehead. I smiled and then I was in a deep sleep. I stopped smiling and started sweating. I was having a nightmare. I was in my favorite red dress, dancing with Tyler on our wedding night. The next thing I knew, it was dark and my dress was ripped. This girl named Katie, was looking at me. She was laughing evilly. She said that now I'm out the way, she can have Tyler all to her self! That was when I woke up in a cold sweat! Tyler looked worried. He knew when I looked this way, something bad was gonna happen. Category:Romance Category:Drama